Mal momento
by Nanamiii
Summary: Suecia y Finlandia están ocupados encargándose de la fiesta sorpresa que se celebrará por el cumpleaños de Peter. No obstante, el despistado finés y el sueco trabajador necesitan un respiro. Para Hagobi.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes, tristemente, no me pertenecen.  
**Palabras**: 700+  
**N/A**: Para Hagobi, quien lo pidió en mi meme de besos y es tan awesome como Gilbert.

* * *

Los invitados y Peter llegarían en unas horas así que por eso Tino daba lo mejor de sí para acabar rápidamente con el pastel, los dulces y bocadillos; mientras que Berwald se encontraba en el patio, terminando de pintar la casa del árbol que le regalarían a su hijo adoptivo. Era el cumpleaños de éste y le harían una fiesta sorpresa para celebrarlo.

Raivis y Eduard habían tenido la amabilidad de llevárselo con la excusa de pasar unos días juntos para jugar y divertirse, lo que les había dado la oportunidad perfecta a los europeos nórdicos de comprar los ingredientes de la comida y los materiales para el regalo. Habían hecho todo a las apuradas y apenas descansando pero el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

El finés miró el reloj: el pastel no estaría listo sino en una media hora más o menos y ya no tenía mucho más para hacer, sólo podía degustar lo que había hecho para comprobar que supiese bien. Pensando en que Suecia debía tener sed, le sirvió un poco de jugo y se dirigió al jardín trasero para dárselo. Como esperaba, se encontró con el otro escandinavo trabajando en la casita del árbol, más precisamente terminando de pintar el techo de madera de un brillante rojo.

— ¿Te apetece algo para beber, Su-san? —le dijo con una tímida sonrisa, acercándosele y mostrando el vaso. Berwald se volteó con tranquilidad, observó lo que Tino traía en sus manos y asintió. Mas cuando estaba a punto de tomar el jugo, notó que sus manos estaban manchadas con pintura fresca, entonces le dirigió una mirada pidiendo una solución a su problema y Finlandia sonrió nerviosamente—. Déjame ayudarte —acto seguido, le acercó la bebida a la boca, y el más alto simplemente la aceptó.

— Gr'cias —dijo una vez que bebió todo.

— No hay de qué —volvió a ponerse un tanto nervioso. Entonces dirigió su mirada a lo que el sueco había estado trabajando arduamente—. La casita te está quedando muy bien, Su-san. Estoy seguro que a Peter le encantará —no obstante, cuando se redirigió a su compañero, vio que lo observaba muy atentamente. Sin decir nada más, Berwald se le acercó y el más bajo, interpretando esto como una necesidad que él también tenía, capturó sus labios con los del otro.

Hacía unos cuantos días que el contacto entre ambos había sido poco y ninguno, por lo que Tino ya tenía una suerte de… abstinencia. Gracias al cielo, el contacto fue como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto: de lo más gratificante.

El finés rodeó al sueco por el cuello, vaso todavía en mano; mientras que éste último lo apresaba entre sus brazos, siendo muy cuidadoso como para no manchar su ropa con la pintura. Para la sorpresa del más alto, fue Finlandia quien profundizó el beso pero por supuesto que tal acción no fue mal recibida. Berwald lo rodeó con más fuerza para apretujar el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo, lo que obligó a Tino ponerse en puntas de pie.

La demostración de amor y pasión continuó hasta que sus pulmones rogaban por oxígeno y sus labios comenzaban a doler de la poca sutileza con la que los habían utilizado. El de ojos violáceos se separó del otro rubio, volviendo a apoyar sus talones. Una vez recobrado el aliento, dijo por lo bajo, avergonzado:

— Su-san… Será mejor que paremos ahora, es un mal momento —hizo una pequeña pausa—. No nos queda mucho tiempo y no hemos terminado… —el de lentes asintió.

— Enti´ndo. Sólo déjam' quitarte eso que ti'nes ahí… —con esto, volvió a inclinarse sobre el finés y con un simple movimiento de labios y lengua, le removió unas migas traviesas que se le habían quedado pegadas en la comisura derecha de la boca, cuando había degustado los bocadillos—. Listo.

A la velocidad del rayo las cosas tuvieron sentido para Tino. Desde un principio Berwald había sabido que no era el momento indicado para besarse: él sólo le había querido limpiar el rostro a su manera, no recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Con el rostro rojo como los tomates españoles y avergonzado hasta la médula, Finlandia le agradeció, para luego voltearse y marcharse rápidamente a la cocina.

Y por irse tan a las apuradas, se perdió la pequeña sonrisa pícara que Suecia no pudo evitar.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Gracias por leer! 8D Espero haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
